


Accidental Bite

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [8]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Vampire!aloha, rated for Rider’s mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Rider wouldn’t have predicted that tonight was going to be different for him nor he didn’t except that he’ll find himself at Aloha’s house when he went unconscious.What he didn’t expect was Aloha has been hiding a secret for a long time too.





	Accidental Bite

The moon shone brightly as Rider walk along the sidewalk back to his home after a long day. All he wanted to do was go home and rest to practice training with his team the next day. “Damn today was annoying though”, Rider said to himself, still annoyed, “not to mention things were weird today.” Rider sighed, before he was grabbed from behind, getting pulled into the alleyway.

Rider couldn’t grasp what was happening as he felt a sharp pain on his neck. “Gah…!” Rider flinched as he heard some weird noises before his head felt light headed. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice call out his name before he lost consciousness.

What has he done? Aloha look at the unconscious inkling before him in shock. He had unknowingly bit and sucked Rider’s blood, due to his hunger state trying to rush back home. He couldn’t even believe he did this. ‘I can't just leave him here’ Aloha thought to himself, before picking up the other. ‘Guess this is a good reason for being a vampire’ Aloha thought, before deciding to take Rider to his house. ‘I mean, at least he lives close by to me?’ Aloha sighed, taking him to his home.

A few hours passed as Rider slowly opened his eyes, before noticing he’s somewhere unfamiliar to him. Shooting up, he felt woozy, his hand automatically going to his head. “Whoa Rider~ Don't get up so quickly after you fainted out of nowhere♪” Rider knew whose voice that belong to, as he groaned. “You’re the last person I want to see, Aloha” Rider said, hearing Aloha laugh a bit. “After I found you and brought you to my place, you still act so mean~? Geez, I only want to help!” Aloha pouted, making Rider roll his eyes. “Yeah right.” Aloha pouted even more before laughing a bit. “Well I am telling the truth. I did found you unconscious. What happened Rider?” This was the first time he heard Aloha talk seriously. “If you want to know, something or someone bit me. There were also these weird noises like someone drinking something or the like before I lost conscious”. Rider replied, noticing a strange look on Aloha’s face before it changed back to normal. “That’s super weird Rider! You scare a lot more people than Mask~ With that intense glare you always have, I wouldn’t think anyone would do something to you~!”

He knew Aloha was either trying to make him feel better or just messing with him. Either way, it did annoy him. “Ugh, just-“ Rider couldn’t finish his sentence before Aloha cut him off. “Are you still feeling tired? Here, I could find something for you.” Well Rider didn’t think Aloha could be concerned for someone else other than himself. Or maybe Aloha did change, as everyone seemed to put it.

Rider took a look at Aloha, only to noticed something strange. The edge of his tentacles were yellow green, rather than fully pink. ‘What the hell did he do?!’ Rider thought to himself, rubbing his neck a bit. Aloha on the other hand was in the kitchen, looking for some cookies. Truth to be told, after he put Rider on the guest bed, he went to the bathroom and made himself puke all of the blood he drunk from Rider. Or at least most of it. After that, he went to the kitchen for his artificial blood, drinking it before checking on Rider. Finding the cookies, he went back to the room Rider was currently in. “I’m back~ and I brought some cookies I made.” Aloha said, putting the cookies down on the nightstand but Rider made no effort to eat them. He didn’t trust Aloha, even after Aloha had ate one himself. “I don’t want one” Rider grumbled, getting a confused look from the other. “Eh? You need to eat something Rider. You-“

“Why do you want me to eat so badly Aloha?” Rider asked, narrowing his eyes at Aloha Who look at him, confused. “I thought some cookies would perk you up?” Aloha crosses his arms, only to pout when he head Rider’s reply. “I don’t want any.”

“You need to at least eat something Rider! It’s not good if you’re-“ Aloha frowned seeing Rider wasn’t listening to him. Putting the cookies by the nightstand, Aloha turned and left Rider, his face filled with worry as he entered the kitchen, getting his squidphone and texting someone.

Aloha look at his squidphone before putting it back down. He just text Mask about what happened, getting a reply that he’ll be there soon. Right now, he just needs to figure out what to give Rider. ‘He’s not accepting the cookies nor want to eat anything I’m trying to give him!’ Aloha thought, softly biting his thumb. What was he suppose to do?! Going back to the guest room, he noticed Rider glaring at him. “Wow~ I didn’t think you miss me so-“

“Explain yourself Aloha.”

“Hm?” Aloha asked a bit confused. What was Rider talking about? “What do you mean~?” Aloha asked, a bit confused by the other’s question. “Why is my color at the edge of your tentacles. What the fuck did you do to me?” Aloha paled hearing what came out of Rider’s mouth. How did he not noticed that! “Rider” Aloha started before looking down to the ground. “The truth is-“ Aloha swallowed hard. How can he say that he’s a vampire and sucked his blood on accident? “The truth is what Aloha!” Rider demanded an answer, Aloha biting his lips. Should he just tell?

A knock was heard before Rider could continue.  
“I’ll be back” Aloha said, quickly leaving the room and Rider by himself. Opening the front door, Aloha smiled, despite getting an annoyed look. “Took you long enough Mask~” Aloha smiled, letting the cyan inkling in his home. “Shuuuuut it Aloha! Yoooou knooow I hate seeeeeing you smile!” Aloha softly chuckled, shaking his head. “I know~” Aloha replied before leaning into Mask, whispering, “Rider is in the guest room right now. Not only that, but I also tried to rid most of it.”

“You freaking vomited, didn’t yoooou?” Mask rolled his eyes, a bit disgusted at the information. “Muuuust have beeen really nasty taaasting to yoooou, ufufufufu~” Mask smirked at Aloha’s expression, though he actually didn’t know the real reason whenever Aloha felt awful or if it really was gross to him. ‘I still don’t even know anything about vampires’ Mask thought to himself as he followed Aloha to the guest room, seeing Rider on the bed. “Ufufufufu~ You looooook awful Rider.”

“Why are you here?!” Rider demanded as he noticed the two looking at each other before back to him. “I’m heeeeeere for suppooort. Fooor the real reasooon why you’re here.” Rider look at Mask confused. What did he mean support? Mask pointed towards Aloha, with a deep sigh, “This squuuuid is actually a vaaampire and the reason why you’re here is because he bit and suuuuuck yoooour blooood.” What? “Mask! I was going to tell him you loser!” Aloha replied a bit angry, crossing his arms. “There’s no way you’re a vampire Aloha.”

Maybe Rider should have kept his mouth shut as Mask sighed, forcefully opening Aloha’s mouth to show an extra pair of fangs, which four of them were sharper and thinner than any normal inkling. “Nooot oooonly thaaat, buuut he is coooold to toouch” Mask added, with a small shrug. “That doesn’t explain anything. If he’s a vampire why doesn’t he burn-“

“Not all do. I would show you moooore but Aloooha doesn’t like feeeeding off of anyoooone unless he’s very hungry.” Mask sighed as Aloha only glared at him. “There were other ways Mask! Don’t go grabbing my mouth like that either!” Aloha angrily replied before turning to Rider. “But yes, it's true. I’m better off since I drink artificial blood, but today I forgot to pack it and this happens. Which is also the reason I try giving you some cookies. Well, and you also have a mark I left too. It’ll disappear after a couple of days though!” Aloha explained, showing Rider the bite mark he left on Rider’s neck with his squidphone, telling Rider Aloha was telling the truth. The bite mark on his neck reminded Rider so much about the vampire movies he seen, not to mention how woozy he still felt.

“At least eat some of the cookies I left out. It’ll make you feel better~” Aloha winked, causing Rider’s cheeks to flush slightly, as he watched the two leave the room. Looking at the cookies Aloha left, Rider sighed and took one of them. Taking a bite, his eyes widened in surprise. ‘How the fuck did he make them delicious?’ Rider thought to himself before grabbing another cookie. Rider frowned as he rested a bit more.

As if he could rest anymore. Rider couldn’t stand staying in one place even if he was forced to. Getting up from the guest bed, he made his way to the door’s frame, grabbing it when he almost fell. “Damn I still feel dizzy” Rider grumbled to himself, before making his way down the hall, a pair of voices catching his attention. Sneaking over, he peeked out of the corner of the wall, seeing Mask and Aloha next to each other in the kitchen without any fights or arguments.

Rider look at the two inklings secretly, wondering how the two got so close to each other. Even though he was feeling a lot better, learning Aloha’s secret and how close he is to Mask threw him off. He wouldn’t lie that Aloha’s flirty ways got to him, but seeing Aloha getting close to Mask without them fighting sets him off. Did his views changed of Aloha after getting the keychain he wanted after breaking his? When did this happen?

Maybe because Aloha did somehow wrapped his finger around Rider, that he fell for the party squid. After all, Aloha did help him out back at Wahoo World, making him wear the Knight armor. But hearing he was a vampire the whole time made him feel dizzy. He didn’t know vampire squids even existed out of fairy tales and movies.

“You should have let me explain Mask” he heard Aloha say, Rider listening closely. “Haaaaa? Yooou had trouble alreaaaady before! With Army and Skull!” Rider heard Mask’s reply. So the other two knew as well? “Doesn’t mean you have to lie about it. Yeah I’m cold to touch, but I don’t bite anyone I see out of nowhere!” Was that the truth? Hearing Aloha’s voice made it seem so as he heard Mask sigh annoyingly. “Fiiiine! I just don’t think-“ he didn’t get to hear what Mask had to say as Aloha cut him off. “Can we not talk about it anymore?” That seem to shut Mask up, Rider noticed as Mask let out a sigh before turning away.

Rider decided to head back into the guest room. After all, he really didn’t want to be caught right now. Which was a good thing as Aloha came back to check on him a few minutes later. “How you feeling Rider~?” Aloha asked poking at him. Mask was right, Aloha did felt cold as Rider shivered to the touch, getting an amused look. “Didn’t think you would be the one to shiver~” Aloha laughed as Rider flushed slightly, turning his head away. “S-shut it you!” Rider replied getting another laugh. “Hm~ Can you stand up? Unless you want to stay here, you’re free to return home” Aloha said, as Rider got up from the bed. “I’ll be fine. I need to return home anyways” Rider grumbled as Aloha let out a small hum. “Alrighty~ Careful on your way back Rider~” Aloha winked once Rider made his way to the front door. ‘Cod does he always have to do that’ Rider thought to himself before leaving Aloha’s house, making his way down to his.

The whole thing was weird to him. Not only Aloha being a vampire, but he got bit by him too? Rubbing his neck, he remembered Aloha’s words, saying the bite will disappear in a few days. How did Aloha know that? Unless he’s been feeding off of someone, then there’s no way he could have known. His mind then turned to Mask. Why was he there?

So much went through Rider’s mind, as he entered his house, shutting the door. How many do know about Aloha? If he ask the question and they didn’t know, would Aloha get upset?

“Cod I need to sleep. There was no way I was staying at his place” Rider said to himself, his face flushing a bit as he decided to wash himself off. He looked at the mirror when he was done, the bite mark being more noticeable. It didn’t hurt, but maybe he should at least hide it. Getting ready for bed, Rider made no effort getting under the covers as he looked at his ceiling once he laid down.

Tomorrow Rider decided to learn more information.


End file.
